The Exorcist Come To Stay
by Zack Winters
Summary: DGrayMan/FFVII Sequel to 'i want you, i need you' Allen and his boyfriend Lavi visit Allens old Friend Cloud to stay with him and his boyfriend Zack. What will happen between the two pairs? WARNING: Yaoi M/M, smut and high amount of fluff. AxL / CxZ / ?x?


_The Exorcists Come to Stay_

_Chapter 1: Don't You Want To Wake Up To This Pretty Face?_

Six days have passed since Zack and Cloud announced that they had feelings for one and other, and since then, everything in their life seemed alot brighter. Every day after school, Zack would meet Cloud outside his last lesson and would walk him home before giving him a kiss on the cheek goodbye. Even at home, Zack caught his studious boyfriend on his MSN account he would always pretend to scold him and tell him to get on with his studying, then Cloud would counter by saying "shouldn't you be doing yours?"

The School bell rang to signify the end of another school day. "Now class, I know tomorrow is your last day, but if any of you flunk my mako energies class like some of you idiotic students did last year I'll keep you all in during the graduation ceremony! Class dismissed." Most of the students scrambled towards the door and they all squeezed through. It was only Cloud and a boy named Kunsel who got up from their desks at an appropriate speed. "Err... Sir?" Cloud asked waiting from a response from his teacher. Hojo turned around and peered through his glasses to see that it was Cloud. "Ah young Cloud what can I do for you, oh I assume it's about the work you will be doing next year? You know, I'm glad _someone _in my class is actually staying on to extra study's next year." Cloud nodded and received some rather complicated notes from his teacher. He walked out of the door only to be pounced on by someone he seemed rather to energetic. The figure wrestled Cloud to the floor and sat on top of the boy, laughing sheepishly. "Why a hello to you to Zack" Cloud chuckled as Zack stood up and stretched out a hand to blonde. "Come on Cloudy why aren't you leaving school like most of your friends? I don't see how anyone would want to stay on school and do _more work_." Zack asked, tilting his head slightly which only made Cloud laugh again. "Because Zack I want to actually get good qualifications when I leave so I can get a great job with not much effort on my part. But you're lucky, if you want to be in Shinra's Security department all you have to do is turn up..." "... And go to a cadet's school for 9 months" Zack added to Clouds sentence. They both laughed and walked down the school's hallway, hand in hand, both as happy as the other.

As they walked through a crowded street, Zack suddenly stopped causing his lover to jerk backwards since he kept on walking whilst holding Zack's hand (which had an unbelievably strong grip). Cloud watched as his boyfriend speed read a sheet of paper on a fairly small apartment block. Suddenly the grip on Clouds hand tightened and the raven haired teen turned to Cloud with a huge, gaping grin on his face. "Cloud, baby, you know I said that I had a surprise for you? Well I might as well tell you..." Zack suddenly paused, thinking of how he should tell the good news to Cloud, but ended up just blurting it out. "I've got an apartment in this building! I looked around and this was the nicest one I saw that allowed sixteen year old plus students or graduates to rent! It's got two bedrooms, one double bed and the other single. It also has a living area with a built in kitchen and even a very classy bathroom!"

Zack looked at Cloud as he stared at him oblivious to Zack's next question. "So does that mean you'll live closer to me know?" He asked as Zack's grin only grew larger. "Well... If you want when you wake up instead of seeing your empty room how about seeing this beautiful face next to you?" Cloud's eyes widened, his body felt numb and his hands started to shake. "Oh. My. God... YES, DEFINATLY YES!" Cloud jumped into his lovers embrace, receiving kisses from Zack onto the crook of his neck. "When we get back I'll tell my mum and I need to give Allen a quick call to say he'll be staying here instead." Zack tilted his head and looked blankly at his boyfriend."All...en...?" He stuttered, edging the blonde to give him an explanation. "My friend from England who's staying over with his boyfriend, he will be arriving tomorrow." "Ah right, that's fine as long as they don't mind us fucking all the time." Zack realised as he scratched his head. Cloud looked at Zack and pushed him away slightly complaining and blushing as Zack stood there wondering where the pair of Clouds friends we're at this minute.

_Somewhere near England a few days ago..._

The train rattled every minute or so, due to poor construction, which made the ever so lively brown haired teenager feel sick to the pit of his stomach. He clasped his stomach in his hands and groaned, although feeling sick didn't stop him bouncing around in their medium sized cabin. The brunette kept shifting from one space to another, bouncing his head up and down and occasionally opening the window and sticking his head out only to retreat after a few seconds because he swallowed something he could only describe as 'icky and slightly moving'.

Across from the excitable lad was another teenager, although he had bleach white hair and was younger for what seemed to be by a few years albeit he looked the same age because of his hair. He sat still unlike his boyfriend and was crossed legged, reading a book entitled _'Midgar, what can you expect there?'_ He chuckled as he held out the book for the other to see and pointed at a picture of a yellow bird. "Look Lavi, apparently they have massive yellow birds their called Chocobo's! They look just like extremely over-sized chickens." The white hair boy chuckled as Lavi looked at the picture in horror. "Allen is that book really called Midgar: what to expect there? Because that bird is creepy, I bet that's some huge monster that locals are afraid of." Allen only laughed harder since Lavi did generally look mortified. _Wait until he finds out some people use them as transport, that'll make him fall of his chair in terror._ Allen closed his book and rested his head against a pillow, it was almost eleven o'clock and they had to go straight from the train onto a boat to get to Midgar, and since the boat trip would take three days he didn't want to be grouchy when they got on in case Lavi would tease him, _again._

At around 6 o'clock, after Zack had packed all his stuff into his new home somebody knocked on his door. He walked towards the grey apartment door and he heard the faint sound of sobbing. As he opened the door there in front of him was three suitcases filled to the brink with the owner's possessions. The owner was a tearful blond teenager, who leaped into Zack's embrace before he could ask if he was ok. Cloud let out a sharp weeping sound as he sobbed into Zack's left shoulder. The raven hair teen ran his hands through the others blonde spiky hair as he moved his head so he was faced to face with Zack. "Was it..." "My stupid fucking mother, yeah it was!" Cloud interrupted as he hauled his suitcase's into the living space of the apartment. "The ONE TIME I try to tell her I was gay and she screamed at me! She just kept yelling and yelling at me, she told me to get out and..." Clouds eyes started to well up again and his hand was shaking nervously. "She shoved all of my stuff into these suit cases and pushed me out and told me to go 'live with your stupid boyfriend' and shut the door on me." Cloud started to sob again and Zack quickly soothed the quivering boy by holding his hand and telling him it would be alright. He sat Cloud on the couch and cradled him in his arms, this always calmed him down. Cloud wiped a tear away from his cheek and looked up at Zack, "I'm just happy I've got you Zack." They both shared a long sensual kiss, it was one of those kisses that looked cheesy and you'd think it would belong in some shitty soap opera, but either way it was a good kiss as long as it was Zack's lips Cloud felt against his own. As their moist lips parted, Cloud looked into Zack's deep violet eye "I feel better now" Cloud said as he laid his head against Zack's shoulder, kissing and nipping his neck. "Do you love me Zack?" "Of course baby," Zack replied concerned to why Cloud asked him a question to which he already knew the answer. "Good, take my suitcases in the spare bedroom for me!" Cloud grinned as Zack looked at him strangely. "Jesus Christ Cloud your sneaky, and who say's your sleeping in the spare room?" Zack winked as he put a pillow underneath Clouds head and started bring his belongings into his own room. "I did, I want to be sleeping next to someone who snores all-night." Cloud giggled as Zack looked at him, "fair enough."

As Zack lugged Clouds suit cases into the spare room Cloud slowly unpacked his stuff into the empty closets and draw's. After five minutes Zack had started helping Cloud unpack and he came across something that drew his attention. "Cloud sweetie, what's in here?" He asked as he pointed a thick leather bound book. Clouds eye widened as Zack picked it up. "Oh it's nothing Zack" he said blushing as he snatched the book from Zack's slightly callused fingers. "It's nothing..." He slid the book into the draw next to his bed as he continued to unpack the rest of his belongings. Every minute or so Zack would stroke Clouds leg and around his thighs or move behind him and move his hand up the others shirt and rub his bare chest. "Wow you know Cloud for a guy who avoids exercise often and doesn't care much for sports you are ripped!" "Yeah yeah I wouldn't try flattering me just yet Zack before I do anything with you I'm going to unpack and get some food, Besides Allen and Lavi will arrive soon, hopefully."

_A few hours later outside the Shinra Student Apartment Building..._

Allen and Lavi stood outside the building wondering if it was the right one this time. Allen was wearing a white shirt covered by a thin black waistcoat and grey skinny jeans. He had bright blue converse that stood out besides his dark black and gray clothing, and also wore a blue and silver belt studded belt. He partner Lavi had a black silk cardigan-like t-shirt and dark green long shorts on which looked great with his pair of black trainers on. "12th time lucky eh' Allen" Lavi said with a smirk. "Allen just laughed and walked into the building and talked to the receptionist. She handed them an envelope that read their names on the front and they opened it to find a key and a note. It read: _Hello Allen and Lavi, our apartment number is E06 at the end of the 5__th__ floor Corridor. It's got a great view! Just open up and we'll probably be awake by the time you get here but if not just shout and Cloud will wake up, I'll sleep through it. See you soon - Zack & Cloud x_

Allen put the letter in his pocket as Lavi laughed "He sounds alot like me!" He cheered, slightly irritating the receptionist. They started to walk up the stairs, trying to get used to their unusual surroundings. The walls where made from thin sheets of metal and where slightly rusty, the stairs were metal and made a small clanking sound when pressure was put onto them. After two minutes both of the English teens arrived at the right apartment door, they pushed the key in to find the apartment empty apart from a small light in the bathroom. Allen immediately sat himself down and he and Lavi noticed a picture on the coffee table. It was a picture of this stunning blonde teenager, who was blushing and smiling in the photo. His face was immaculate with perfection and his hair stood noticeably in large bright spikes. "See Lavi, this must be Cloud. His hair's fairly longer than the last time I saw him." He smiled as Lavi looked at the picture, thinking intently. _STRIKE! This Zack's a lucky man._

As Lavi walked towards the bathroom he heard rustling and the sound of running water in the small room. "Hello? Is anybody here or even awake?" He asked as he opened the door he saw a tanned figure in the shower. Fortunately the shower door blocked of the visibility to Zack's lower body and Lavi only saw the top part of his torso, his face and dark black spiky hair. "OH GOD IM SO SORRY... Zack Fair right?" "Yeah you must be Lavi, just put your belongings in the spare room to the left and try not to disturb my little Cloudy; he's asleep at the moment. You must be tired so I assume you're going to hit the hay yeah?" Zack asked as Lavi nodded back to him. "So what's your policy with me and Allen... Well... You know..." Zack laughed as the hot water hit against his back, Lavi looked at him nervously. "As long as I can't hear you over me and Cloud doing your fine" he winked. "Oh by the way is the picture on the coffee table of Cloud?" Zack nodded smiling at the brunette haired teen. "I'm one lucky fucker aren't I?" He laughed as Lavi whisper '_you sure are' _under his breath and walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Zack let out a heavy sigh and looked down. "That was close eh beautiful?" Cloud emerged from the bottom of the shower, naked (obviously) and with a sore back from having to curl up at the bottom of the shower to avoid being seen. "Now let's get back to work..." Cloud said as he played with Zack's manhood in the soft palm of his hands and the tip of his tongue. "Let's just hope they don't hear us and then go to bed" Cloud said lovingly to Zack. He wondered what it would be like seeing his old friend again, but he knew it would be a vacation to cherish...

_So was it any good? I really hope it did and if you're reading this I suggest you read 'I want you, I need you' before reading the next chapter I post just so you understand it a little bit more, and because its hot and sexy! Please review if you read and don't be afraid to say if I need to improve on anything, hope you loved it and the next chapter will be called "A Friendly Game of Cards" in which they have a nice friendly game of poker and turn it... interesting and catch up with events. See ya._

Zack Winters


End file.
